Grateful Unfortunateness
by RandomRose88
Summary: Sakura is not the simple average little girl everyone thinks she is; she is less than that, but she is strong, stronger than anyone else can claim for her to be.  OOC; Sakura's POV


Okaaay, so it has been ... a while since I have written this, but I wanted to post it anyways to see what people say. :P

I did not really edit, so it does not make much sense, seeing as to how I cut off the story after the flashback without even telling the story... ;

OH WELL! Any comments are appreciated! ^^

* * *

Summary: The life story of a quiet little girl who started off as nothing and blooms into a great woman.

Sakura Kinomoto, a 13-year-old girl starting eighth grade, doesn't know what it is like to be hurt… until now. (Sakura's POV & OOC one-shot)

Warning: This is my first fanfiction, so it's not so great. ^^; I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

I was in front of the school crying harder than I've ever cried before. If it wasn't for my best friend, I would be breaking down right now, but let's start from the very beginning.

FLASHBACK!

It was September 2007. I had just entered Tomoeda Middle School.

I had gone the year before there also, but it was as if no one knew me at all.

You see… I'm very shy and it's quite hard for me to make friends.

Since most of my friends had gone to Tamaedo Middle School because I was just across the street from the school zone. That is… the people who I had thought were friends.

They had mostly forgotten about me.

I work hard at school work, but because of it everyone thinks I'm just a geek.

I wear glasses and have braces, but it's not like I can help that because my parents had bad vision and bad teeth, so I ended up turning out like this because of hereditary reasons.

Everyone thinks that I'm just a stupid normal girl, but deep inside… I have a secret… one that I'm too afraid to ever tell anyone.

When I was little, there was this old friend that needed a home.

He compromised and said he would pay for it. Of course being like family, my parents agreed.

A couple weeks after, he started touching me in uncomfortable places.

Of course, I was very scared.

I was both sad and thankful that he left for the army about 3 months later.

Then my brother, Touya, started watching porn and hentai and you know how teenagers have crazy hormones.

So he had sexual urges and instead of touching me there like the other guy did, he got on top of me and just started grinding against me to satisfy his desires.

Him? Well partly the reason he did it was the hormones and partly because he's mental.

He was drugged when he was younger.

That's a different story though.

He's also hit me a couple times in the head, stomach, and so on.

Also, that's why I have lost some brain cells and IQ points.

Until this day, I haven't told anyone about them doing that to me.

What happened to my parents you say? Well my dad, Fujitaka, is now 75 and my mom, Nadeshiko, is now 57.

My father had married twice. My mother, falling in love at an early age, married my father after his first wife died.

My dad seems to be very unlucky.

He has many sicknesses, including a chance of cancer, high blood pressure, cholesterol, etc.

My mom. Well she is the most hard-working person in this family.

She has a high temper though. She gets mad very easily.

I have step-siblings also that are in their 50s.

I've never met my grandparents.

I have only my mother's dad left, but I've only spoke to him once.

I didn't notice until now, but I think that I just live to help others.

You may read this is think that I'm very unfortunate or some might not care.

I've known for a while now that life is unfair and there are many unkind and uncaring people.

If you think about it… there are people who are more unfortunate.

Many are blind or deaf, many are homeless, and many were raped or kidnapped.

And for the people who died, they are the lucky ones.

They don't have to play this cruel game of life. They don't have to learn what it's like to be hurt.

If you look deeply though, many people who are poor and helpless, are loved by people and have people to love because that's all they have.

While if you look at many really rich people, they have servants and maids; you would barely see them working and would always be busy about business and such.

Most people think that if they have enough money to buy what they want, they could become popular.

Do those popular people know?

There are people who are very poor, but they may even have a better fashion sense then them!

That has nothing to do with this. It was just an example.

But life may hurt you.

Someone insults you. So what?

Someone talks behind your back. So what?

What happened to people?

All they rely on is technology, violence, and money these days.

What happened to being kind?

How about love?

Most people lack these qualities and they end up being bitter and full of hatred.

Many things in life may hurt you, but the truth is…

Life is like a wheel.

It keeps going and it waits for no one.

So…

Dance like no one is watching.

Sing like no one is listening.

Love like you can't get hurt.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

And smile as if nothing bad has happened. ^^

FIN

* * *

I'm expecting flames since this sucks and it has nothing to do with anything. xp

Everyone needs both good AND bad criticisms! So go ahead! Thanks ahead of time for reviewing! ^^


End file.
